dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Have a Change (NSFW Tales)
Characters *Ryle *Absinthe Transcript (Absinthe is walking down the street, when she notices Ryle fighting a group of martial arts masters.) Absinthe: Whoa, a live martial arts battle! Ryle: C'mon motherfucker! (Ryle roundhouses a martial artist into the sky and away and pummels another one and thrusts his skull and yanks it out as he crushes it) (Absinthe starts clapping.) Absinthe: That was awesome! Ryle: (quickly glares at Absinthe) Who the fuck are you? Absinthe: I'm Absinthe! And you? Ryle: Ryle. Absinthe: You have crazy awesome martial arts skills, Ryle! How did you learn all those moves? Ryle: Some hidden power that just awaken within me. Absinthe (in her head): Hidden power? This guy's so cool! Absinthe: Is your family very spiritual? Ryle: Family? I don't have one. Absinthe (in head): Oh, of course. How cliche. Absinthe: Oh. I'm sorry for asking that... Ryle: Whatever, I don't care. (continues fighting) Absinthe (in head): ...Douche. (Ryle roundhouses the martial artist as he does a tatsumaki zankukyaku and charge into the air, hitting the martial artist as a japanese ten symbol appears into another dimension) (Absinthe slowly starts walking away.) Ryle: Where are you goin'? Absinthe: My place. Ryle: Oh, okay. I'm heading home. (about to leave) (Later, Absinthe is making a PB&J.) Absinthe: *sigh* He was kinda hot...okay, really hot... Ryle: Seriously, can ya quit makin' sound like that? Absinthe: WHAT THE FUCK?! How did you get in my house?! Ryle: Oh shit, sorry. Didn't know. (about to leave) Absinthe: Wait! Did you follow me home? Ryle: Nah. Ryle: Well, maybe. Absinthe: Okay...well, while your here, do you want a PB&J? Ryle: I'm more into meat, but fine. (Ryle takes a PB&J and eats it) (Suddenly he falls asleep.) Absinthe: Heh. I knew that sleeping powder would work. (Ryle soon then wakes up) Ryle: What the-? (Absinthe is connected to a cross on the wall.) Absinthe: Hehehe...you can do...anything to me... Ryle: Anything? Absinthe: Yes... Ryle: (realizes) Oh, now I get it. Absinthe: But first...grab that ball gag...and shove in my mouth... Ryle: Alright. (grabs the ball gag and shoves it inside Absinthe's mouth) (Absinthe points at the anal beads, and then points to her open vagina.) (Ryle grabs the anal beads and then shoves them inside her vagina) Absinthe: *muffled* Agh! More, MORE! (Ryle thrusts the beads more harder and harder) Absinthe: *muffled* Yes! Oh yes! Fuck me! (Ryle grabs the cloth pins and puts and pins then on Absinthe's breasts) Absinthe: *muffled* Oh my god! So good! Take the gag out, take the gag out! Ryle: Okay, okay! (Ryle takes the gag out) Absinthe: Okay...I need you to shove your dick as hard as you can into my pussy... Ryle: Okay, if that's what want. Go ahead! (Ryle takes his pants off and his underwear revealing his large, thick hard, black cock) Absinthe: Oh yes... It's so big...shove it in! (Ryle shoves his cock inside Absinthe's vagina and thrusts more harder and harder.) Absinthe: Oh yes! Shove it in hard! (Ryle shoves more harder and harder than before) Absinthe: Now take it out..and cum in my mouth! (Ryle thrusts out of Absinthe's vagina and shoots large amounts of cum at her mouth) Absinthe: Ahh...It tastes so good... (Ryle still shoots out cum at Absinthe) Absinthe: Let me drown in it... (Ryle shrugs and keep cumming until she drowns) Absinthe: Thank you...ah...so warm... (After a few seconds of cum engulfment, Absinthe starts coughing up cum, and small amounts of blood.) Ryle: The fuck?! (Ryle facepalms) Absinthe: Sorry master...I blew it! I promise I won't do it again...you can whip me if you want! Ryle: You know what, I gotta stop right there and pretty much fight some masterminds. (Absinthe breaks off of her cross, and pulls out a knife.) Absinthe: THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?! Ryle: Look I think this is a bit stupid and- (grabs Absinthes arm and throws the knife away from her) (Absinthe tackles Ryle and snaps his neck, and throws him into the giant pile of cum.) Ryle: Okay this is just fucking gross! Absinthe: Thanks... (Really close zoom-in her face) Absinthe: I'M INTO SOME FREAKY SHIT. (She grabs the cross, and slams it on top of Ryle.) Ryle: This is BEYOND fucking weird! (grabs the cross and slams it away from Absinthe) Absinthe: You...asshole...just leave. This cum-blood pile will be mine to wallow in. Ryle: FINALLY! Cause I'm not beginning to like this place. (leaves) (As he's leaving, Absinthe flips him off behind his back.) Absinthe: *quietly* Asswipe. Ryle: (throws a knife through her chest, killing her) Bitch. Category:NSFW Category:April Releases Category:RP